XxOverDrivexX
by Seraphim X
Summary: Sakura couldn’t believe that she was going to study in a private school, ruled over by an entire student body of young MEN. How will she cope? Sakuracentricpairings inside


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto! Okay! For the hundredth time!

**Summary: **Just as Sakura's luck, she couldn't believe that she was going to study in a private school, ruled over by an entire student body of young MEN. How will she cope?

**Pairings: **Pairings? I'm no spoiler! It's the readers or reviewers choice, but when happens to change my mind… Oh well, it's a Sakura-centric fic.

**Main Summary:**

A girl named Sakura, living with her foster mother and father and the only family she left was her little brother, due to an incident that had change her life. Her foster parents agreed to let Sakura study in a private school so that she may learn and respect how to be a REAL woman at the grand age of 14!

**Note: **People reading out there, this is an **AU** **fic**. **OOC-ness** to some characters and some OC's here, mild languages and maybe a little bit of violence. Hehe… Not used in making violence but, there's always a first try right?

And, just keep in your mind that _Konoha _is part of Japan in this fic. Hehe...

**

* * *

**

**Overdrive  
****_Genre: _**Romance/Tragedy  
**_Rating: _**K+ or probably will go up soon.  
**By**: Seraphim X  
**Chapter: **_This was not all planned_!

* * *

Haruno Sakura ran hurriedly out of the airport terminal in a small town off the coast to Japan. This town's name was Konoha. Sakura smiled and looked around at the enormous airport. It seems as if she had been in there…. when in reality; she had been here 8 years ago. In fact, they had a small house in here but it was sold 3 years later. When she was 7 years old, they moved at 'Hidden Rain Village'.

Today was the start of a journey, a start for a new life. She is going to start her sophomore year here, in Konoha.

Sakura was gazing around, probably searching for a familiar face. She used to have a childhood best friend in here. That certain face will let her stay in their place until she was sent off to the school.

_Where is Hinata-chan?_

"Sakura-chan is that you!" a soft and feminine voice asked her at the back. Sakura whipped her head around and saw a girl waving at her. A big smile was plastered in Sakura's face. After all these years, she still knew her face and her best friend!

" Hinata-chan!" Sakura ran towards her childhood friend and hugged her tightly. She dropped her bags and luggage. Hinata beamed and met her.

"Hinata-chan, I can't believe it! Look at yourself," Sakura pulled back and studied her friend. "You're so… pretty!"

"And you too!" Hinata smiled and observed Sakura too. "You were always the Sakura I knew, in the inside and outside!"

"I'm really glad that we finally met after a long 8 year!" Sakura cocked her head and smiled back to Hinata.

"Perfect! Come on, my dad and Hanabi wants to see you." Hinata took some of Sakura's luggage and dragged her to another pair of familiar faces.

Sakura's eyes widened in delight and a smile was crept in her face. "Hyuuga-san! Hanabi-chan!" Hanabi ran at the older girl and hugged her.

"Hello there, sweetie," Hiashi extended his hand warmly. Sakura took it, and he pulled her into another hug. She had been best friends with Hinata for two years (enough to make a strong and lasting friendship). They had always kept touch throughout the eight years, usually talking through the post, instead of the phone. And still, as they had back then, this family felt like a second one to Sakura.

Hiashi and Hinata chatted with Sakura as they headed off to pick up her belongings. Afterwards, they went to the 'Hyuuga Manor'. Their old house was just fifteen minutes away from Sakura's new school.

They pulled into the small driveway, and hauled themselves out. Sakura flung herself out of the car and stood, looking around in every direction. It was all coming back to her now! There was her old home, across the street. There was the small mall down a few blocks, with the rest of the shopping centers. The houses all looked the same. She smiled. It felt like she was reliving a memory.

"Glad to be back?" Hinata asked as she came next to her.

"Hai, it's the same old home I used to live." She answered and gazed around.

Over the next couple of days before, Sakura has to go to her new school. Hinata took her to the old hangouts they used to like before, that weren't too childish. Some things in Konoha were new as Sakura passed them one by one.

They had the best time together, in their short three days.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

All too soon, it was the first day of school everywhere at Konoha.

Sakura and Hinata hugged again on that day. Her bags were already packed in the car again. The two friends pulled back. Sakura had to go about an hour early, just so that she could meet her new principal and get settled in, before the school day actually started. She started to softened her face at the thought of her best friend was away from her.

Hinata smiled. "Hey, no need to be sad. It's not like were _hours _apart anymore. Now that you're school is very close to our house, you could always visit us here during weekdays. We'll always keep in touch, ne?"

"Of course! Why did you ask?"

"Well…" Hinata crossed her fingers and stared at Sakura, yet still with an air of humor. "All of this time that you've been here, it was because you have to go to school. You've never even told me where you're going."

"I haven't?" Sakura inquired, taken aback. "Didn't Hiashi-san tell you?"

Hinata shook her head. "I was waiting for you to tell me."

"Ah, sorry 'bout that. Well, I think it's a place called... Ano... Konoha High? Yeah, that's it." Sakura glanced at her friend. Hinata's face had fallen.

"You're… You're going to… Konoha High?"

Sakura raised a brow and cocked her head. "Hai! Is something wrong in that place?"

"Sakura-chan! You should have told me. You shouldn't be going in there!" Hinata protested and shook her head vigorously.

"Why not?" She asked, taken aback by her answer. "What's wrong with it?"

Hinata scrutinized Sakura carefully. "What did your parents tell you about the school?"

"Umm…" She looked at her fingers and counted off one by one. "First, it's really small but the place is very neat and gorgeous. Second, there are only like… thirteen or twelve students there currently studying. Third, it's a co-ed school, although otou-san told me the population is mainly made up of young men-"

"Sakura-chan! The entire student body _IS _made up of young men! Really hot ones by the sound… and looks of it – I mean, they came to all of the national celebrations, and they _look _REALLY gorgeous, but-"

Sakura cut her off before she could say the word. "WHAT!" She cried out. "But… It's a co-ed-"

"Yes, it's co-ed," Hinata replied. ""But no great amount of girls has gone there for ten years! Sure, we get almost one female going there every year…though that stopped a couple of years back. However, the ones that did go there end up running out of that school like mad not one month into the year! They don't bother with all of their belongings, even. That's how much they want to get out! They _run_ all the way from there to here!"

"Wha-what's so bad about that place?" Sakura asked as a shiver ran down to her spine.

"I'm not exactly sure, but the guys get a kick out of scaring the girls out…"

"Wait. You said that ten years ago, it _generally_ became a "male-only" school. How was _every_ girl chased out _then_ if they had more numbers?" Sakura asked once more.

Hinata sighed. "They said that ten years ago, this rough bunch of foreign boys came in…and started the trouble. Either the females graduated or took themselves out of the school. The ones that remained ran out. We're also starting to wonder if they've caused the sort of…plague that came to us ten years ago-"

Before she could finish her word, Sakura was snatched from Hinata's side.

"Otou-san!" Hinata walked after him as he dragged Sakura away.

"Gomen nasai Hinata, but you'll just have to talk to her on the phone. We're late as it is."

Hinata shook her head and protested. "But I haven't explained-"

"You've explained enough," he said, turning around, and sending a fatherly glare at her. Hinata froze. She knew he had heard her and Sakura talking. Many of the adults in Konoha thought that the boys' troubling matters were all superstition or rumors.

Hiashi opened the door for Sakura, and she got inside grudgingly. As he was walking over to the other side of the car, Sakura mouthed, "_What plague?"_

Hinata was about to answer, when the engine started up and the car started rolling backwards. Instead of giving an answer, she yelled out, **_"Good luck and be careful!"_**

Sakura waved and sighed, collapsing onto the back of the seat. Good luck indeed….

* * *

Haruno Sakura stood at the bottom of the grand concrete staircase outside; stone steps leading up to Konoha High. Hiashi had left her there, as he was not her parent or guardian, and was pretty much useless for her interview. She sighed and looked upstairs and at the separate buildings.

She saw one building labeled _Administration_. She supposed that was where she was to go. It was a small two story building; twice as big as an average two story house. She looked to the right, where another building read _Recreation Hall_. Sakura has no clue what lies in there. The last building, to the right of the _Recreation Hall,_ encircling around the back of it, was the _Doom Rooms._ These rooms looked like small little hotels: the ones with the door leading out onto a cement walkway. The walkways were turned inwards, towards the center of the land they encircled. Windows marked the rooms. The _Doom Rooms_ weren't too big, as even when this had _really_ been a co-ed school, not many people could either afford, or would send their children there.

It didn't bother Sakura. She liked small schools and the only thing that bothered her was what Hinata had said earlier:

_The school population was consisted of entirely young men._ That, and the "plague," which Sakura still didn't know what the hell it is.

Sakura shrugged. She had to leave now, or risk being late for school after her meeting. As she walked up the concrete steps, taking her possessions, she noticed that the land of the school was in fact very beautiful. Small, grassy, rolling hills; Konoha's Golf Course not too far (within walking distance) from the school; flower beds lining the walkways and stairs; and more. The actual walkways and ramps seemed to be big enough for bike riding and walking at the same time. In fact, Sakura noticed an almost full bike rack not too far off.

When she reached the top of the stairs, and walked a little farther, she gasped at what she saw. On the other side of the school –the hill obscuring the view- was a beach! It was a beautiful beach too! If Sakura had not been too preoccupied with her warnings, she would have been overjoyed, and loving it here already.

"Haruno-san?"

Sakura spun around, scared out of her wits. She sighed when she saw- whom she recognized from the photo online- as the principal of Konoha High.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Tsunade-san!" Sakura smiled, walking towards her. Tsunade was a woman with long blond hair which was tied up in two's. She had chocolate brown eyes, as far as Sakura could tell it. She wore a green suit.

"Ohaiyo!" She smiled gracefully and shook her hand. "Welcome to Konoha High!"

"Arigato." Sakura bowed her head slightly at the older woman in front of her.

"Such manners! Your otou-san is right: you are _quite _a young lady." She laughed politely.

"Ah, arigato…" She murmured and blushed slightly.

"Come now. The others are having breakfast currently. I suppose I'll just take you to my office, where we can have a small chat about certain affairs. –Oh! Let me help you with those," Tsunade bent down to pick up Sakura's luggage. She carried her other small bags. They did not speak again until they had gone into Tsunade's office on the second floor.

Sakura had barely glimpsed at the first floor, as the stairs were right near the doorway. The hall was clean and brightly lit, due to the many windows from the rooms and the large wall window at the end of the hallway. There was a great view of the beach from there.

They entered Tsunade's office and placed Sakura's bags near the door. Tsunade offered Sakura a seat across her, which she gratefully accepted.

"Now," Tsunade started, getting down to business as she sat. "What do you think of this place so far?"

"Well, I think it looks wonderful." Sakura smiled truthfully. "But," She hesitated, whether she should tell it or not.

"You have heard the rumors, then?" Tsunade asked and folded her hands beneath her chin. Sakura simply nodded, but to her surprise, Tsunade laughed politely.

"Pay not attention to them: they are a bunch of lies. I will say though, that the females that run from here are the only true part of the rumors. I believe they only run because the boys here give them a hard time…if you catch my drift."

Sakura looked at the woman across her queerly. "I guess so…"

"You have nothing and no one to fear here. However, if you would like to follow suit with the others, and leave, I am not stopping you. I understand." Tsunade inquired her.

Sakura sat there, quietly for a moment while Tsunade waited for her answer. She set her face and finally looked up at Tsunade. "I will not leave."

"That's quite an answer!" Tsunade clapped her hands together once. "Now, with the matters of your room. Normally, the girls have the boarding areas opposite the boys. You have noticed the _Doom Rooms_, yes?"

"Hai," Sakura nodded politely. "May I ask what do they stand for?"

"The side of the _Recreational Hall_ makes the fourth side of the square, and the school pool lies in the middle. The pool is used both for Physical Education and leisure." Tsunade answered and stood up. "Would you like a room on the opposite side, as usual, and be quite by your lonesome? Or, there are the rooms that are on the adjacent side to both walls of rooms that the teachers occupy. You could stay in one of those rooms."

Sakura raised a brow. "Do teachers live in here too?"

"Hai,"

The pink haired girl sweat dropped and scratched her head. "Well... Erhmm… I would like one of those rooms please."

"Very good," She nodded and took a key from her desk. "You have room 16 at the first floor."

Sakura took the key politely and bowed. "Arigato," She picked up her luggage and turned to Tsunade once more. "Is everyone here is in the same grade?"

Tsunade glanced at her and helped her carry her bags. "Yes. The other two students we have here are a few years younger, and therefore take more private classes, apart from you older ones. Oh, and before I forget, here is a copy of your schedule. You have four classes a day, and all eight on Friday. The teachers are like all other high schools: they _do_ assign good amounts of homework. But as you see, every student has one study hall."

Sakura looked over at her schedule. On Mondays and Wednesdays, she has English class with Hatake Kakashi; a Foreign Language Class with Umino Iruka; there was a blank in the next slot and no name was in it too; and lastly for that day is Science (Physics) with Shizune. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, she had History with Sarutobi Asuma; Music with Yuuhi Kurenai; Physical Education with Mitarashi Anko; and lastly, Mathematics with Yakushi Kabuto.

She examined the list carefully and it seemed clear enough. She had only two questions in her mind. "Ano, what foreign language should I take?"

Tsunade glanced at her and answered. "That's for you to decide." She cupped her chin and wiggled her finger to count. "Of course, we offer whatever the student pleases here, as this is a small school. Spanish, German, French and Latin are the current standings, however. We can offer you a private tutor though-"

"No, no! I pick German class please!"

"Very good, you will be prepared for this class then. I was hoping for that, so that we would not have to start you off in Class One and bring you up to the others' standards." Tsunade explained as she nodded her head.

Sakura took all over her list again, and there she found the blank space. "What's the blank space for?"

"Oh that?" Tsunade concluded and asked the permission to look at her list, which she gave it politely. "Ah… The black spot, dear. You must choose one: either the study source of Mythology, such as the ancient stories of the ancient people, or folklore: something of a newfangled idea. Which would you like? I say…the folklore seems to be the most popular, but there are still some members that take mythology."

Sakura didn't know why people would like folklore better than mythology. She had always known many people who preferred the latter. She herself had always thought mythology much more fascinating than common folklore. And they actually offered it as a course in itself at this school? How cool was that! Sakura was beginning to forget her past worries….

"Mythology, please." She answered simply.

"A good choice. Although we do not know who will be the adviser in it. We will just inform you later." Tsunade smiled once more. "And I forgot to tell you, lunch is in the break between the second and third class of the day. Breakfast is at seven o' clock, and ends at seven fifty. Dinner begins strictly at five forty-five PM," She explained. "School begins promptly at eight o' clock, as you may well know. Anything else you would like to talk about?"

"Uhmm… Just one more." Sakura replied shyly. "Are we ever allowed to go back to Konoha?"

"Ah," Tsunade reclined in her chair. "The students are all taken there once a month to do what they please. It is always on a Saturday, near the middle of the month. Every month, you will be informed as to what day. We also go there for special holidays, festivals or some other sort of celebration." Sakura nodded. Hinata had told her this. Speaking of Hinata… As if reading her mind, Tsunade added, "You are allowed to use the phone in your room, though there is a limit to two hours per student per week. Should you have a laptop…as was required…you can plug that into sockets into your room, for a free power source and connection to the Internet. Though we ask that you do not keep hooked up to the Internet 24/7."

"Haha… Hai Tsunade-sama, is that all I need to know?" Sakura asked.

"I believe so, unless you have further questions?" When Sakura did not answer, she stood. "Very well. We can get you settled in before school begins, and I will lead you to your first class. Kakashi will make sure that someone leads you to your other classes for the next two days. They really are not difficult to find." In an afterthought, she added. "…Have you had breakfast?" Sakura nodded as she smiled. "Good. Perhaps we should wait, then, to surprise the young men until they are all inside the classroom."

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it, the first chapter! It was a pain in the butt. I hope you find it interesting. Polls will start at the 2nd chapter. Please read and review. It will help me make it easier to update. I really need an hones opinion, flames or not. If there is anything wrong, please inform me. And if you have suggestions, I will be open to do it. _wink!_

_**Seraphim X**_


End file.
